


With nothing to stop us

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Sora wants to do this all the time.





	With nothing to stop us

It only took one kiss to get Sora hooked.

 

It hadn’t even been the best kiss, because Riku had pulled away with wide eyes like he’d done something horribly wrong. His chest was moving quickly with short breaths, his hands were curled into fists and he was looking at the ground.

 

Either Sora was that bad to kiss or Riku, for some reason, thought he’d done something he shouldn’t have.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Sora, I shouldn’t have… I just wanted…” Riku stammered. Riku never stammered!

 

Sora took a step closer and Riku took a step back, but thankfully he did look up. Sora hated how sad he looked. Why would he look so sad when he just kissed him? And it was Sora’s first kiss, he shouldn’t look sad after that.

 

“You just wanted?” Sora asked tentatively.

 

Riku smiled at him then, but it was still sad, and Sora’s eyes narrowed a bit.

 

“Just wanted to do that, at least once.”

 

Sora reached out and took Riku’s hands in his own, only the skin of their fingertips touching, but he could feel the warmth of their palms through their gloves.

 

“Wanna do it again?” He asked, his smile bright and his eyes wide. Because he really wanted to do it again. Even if it was quick and clumsy and he didn’t really know what to do, Riku’s mouth was warm and soft and he smelled good and Sora felt safe and happy pressed so close to him.

 

But Riku pulled his hands away, the sad and almost a little mad look returned to his face. “Don’t tease me, Sora.”

 

“Tease you!? I’m not…” Sora had to fix this, he knew Riku could get in his head about things sometimes but this was not going to be one of those times. It was Sora’s first kiss and he liked Riku more than he liked anybody and not even Riku was going to spoil this for him. He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Riku’s shoulders.

 

“I want,” he tilted his face up and Riku’s eyes were so green up close, “to do it again.”

 

Riku’s fists were curled so tightly he would practically hear them uncurling. He made an aborted gesture like he wanted to put his now relaxed hands on Sora’s waist but they fell by his side again.

 

“Sora, this means… everything to me. It’s not just a kiss.” Riku explained, but didn’t pull away from Sora either.

 

The smaller of the two nodded vigorously and stepped so close they were practically pressed together. “No, it’s our kiss. It’s a Sora and Riku kiss. That means it’s the best kiss ever.” He leaned up a little more and he could see a slight tremble in Riku’s lips, like at least they knew what they wanted, even if Riku was being well, Riku about it. “Please, Riku?”

 

If nothing else would work to convince him he wanted this just as much as Riku did, that certainly would. His eyes slipped shut before he closed the distance between them and there it was again, that soft, warm mouth and it was so much better than the first time, because Sora knew it was coming and he could relax his face and curl his arms around Riku’s shoulders comfortably.

 

The hands that wanted to be on Sora's waist finally got what they wanted when Riku raised them to do just that. By doing so he pulled Sora just a little closer and on reflex Sora tilted his head slightly to the side, their lips still joined but slotted together instead of just pressed.

 

While it was a chaste kiss, Sora could feel the wetness peeking from the inside of Riku’s lips and he wondered how much better it would get if he opened his mouth. His whole body felt so good, from the fluttery feeling in his stomach to the stretchy curl of his toes in his shoes, every place Riku touched him felt like it was sparking with electricity.

 

He was almost upset when Riku pulled away with a breathy gasp.

 

Sora didn’t open his eyes, still basking in how good that kiss was.

 

“We have to do that all the time.” He said with a grin.

 

Riku laughed and it made Sora happy to hear him happy. His eyes opened and there was a smile on Riku’s face. More than anything he wanted to lean in and kiss him again, and keep kissing him until Riku understood this was all he ever wanted to do again and Riku was the only one he wanted to do it with.

 

“Sora, I… I kissed you because, you’re important to me.” Riku said, looking down at the ground again but not letting go of Sora. “More important than anyone.”

 

For the longest time Sora had been envious of the fact that Riku was better at everything, and stronger and faster and more handsome and taller than he was, but now all of those things were adding to the butterflies in his stomach. Even looking at Riku right then, his silver hair falling nonchalantly in front of his green eyes, Sora felt a little bashful at how handsome he was.

 

“Me too,” Sora said. “You’re more important to me than anyone, too.”

 

Riku’s face looked like the sky on a stormy day when the sun came out, bright light breaking through grey clouds. Sora was so pleased he managed to make him look like that. Above all, it just made him want to kiss Riku again.

 

So he did.

 

He’d dreamt about Riku, in ways he was too shy to tell the other about, but kissing him in his dreams could never compare to how good it felt to kiss him in the waking world. Now that Riku seemed to believe kissing Riku meant as much to Sora as kissing Sora meant to Riku, he put double the effort in. When Sora felt the tip of Riku’s tongue brush over the seam of his lips he jumped a little but opened his mouth before Riku could pull back. Their lips slid together and their tongues met and it felt wet and a little messy and the fluttery feeling in Sora’s stomach was getting warmer by the second.

 

Sora never wanted to stop doing this.

 

But unfortunately, despite how wonderful it felt to be kissing his lifelong friend, his legs were starting to hurt from standing on his toes. He broke away from Riku with a pleased hum and sank back down so he was standing flat on the ground.

 

Riku’s face was the exact opposite of what it had been the first time they kissed — cheeks pink, his eyes a little dazed and a dreamy smile that made Sora snigger.

 

“Sorry,” Sora said. “You’re getting way too tall! I had to stand on my toes.”

 

So Riku took the hint automatically and leaned forward so Sora didn’t have to make himself any taller than he was and kissed him again. It was thrilling how easily they were getting good at kissing, Sora could barely even imagine how good it would be if they did it all the time.

 

They always did do everything so well together.

 

—-

 

Kissing for the first time on Destiny Islands grew to kissing everywhere and at every chance they got. Riku was unsurprisingly careful where and when they did it, and even on occasion too shy to let others see them kiss, even if it was just a hello or goodbye kiss.

 

But Sora was hooked, and as far as he was concerned they needed to do it as often as they possibly could.

 

In all the years Sora had known Riku it had never occurred to him how Riku would be like as a boyfriend, hadn’t even really considered the notion he could be _Sora’s_ boyfriend but he loved it all the same. When they were apart Riku would send him sweet messages like _Be careful!_ and _Miss you._ and pictures of things he thought Sora might like to see.

 

One time Sora hauled him into the Gummi ship before he, Donald and Goofy left on a mission for Yen Sid and the King with an excuse that sounded something like ‘I never really thanked you properly for helping me get back home after I accidentally wiped my existence out trying to save one of my best friends’, shoved him in the driving chair, situated himself on Riku’s lap and preceded to kiss the living daylights out of him. Donald and Goofy wouldn’t be there for ages, he said.

 

They got so into it that Donald’s abrupt squawking startled them both.

 

Riku’s awkward shuffling walk of slight shame out of the ship had Sora bent over the chair in peels of laughter. The lecture Donald had assaulted him with the entire ride to their destination had gone in one ear and out the other as Sora kept pressing the tips of his fingers to his lips, the memory of Riku’s on his own sending little sparks along his skin.

 

Kairi threw a shoe at them once when she caught them making out in the square in Radiant Garden. It hit Sora right on the head and Riku stood bent over laughing as Sora chased Kairi around the square in Radiant Garden, waving her boot in his hand like a weapon.

 

He supposed it was a little bit revenge for Riku too, after what had happened with Donald and Goofy.

 

“I have to go,” Riku said mournfully, trying to pull away from Sora, who had him firmly grasped in his clutches.

 

“Just one more,” Sora pleaded, taking Riku’s slight hesitation as a chance to latch onto the taller man’s body once again. “I just,” he breathed out in between kisses, “really love kissing you.”

 

Riku had to go somewhere with the King to do something, Sora had stopped listening halfway through because that meant they were going to be apart again for a little while and Sora was starting to hate that more and more with each passing day. He smiled and gave Sora a peck on the tip of his nose.

 

“Okay, listen to me.” That was his serious _Master voice_ — Sora loved that voice almost as much as loved kissing the Master himself. “I’m going to give you one more kiss and then I’m going to leave,” Sora pouted. “but I promise when I get back we’ll go somewhere together and we can kiss as much and as often as we want.”

 

Sora was on low-risk missions, had been ever since he’d come back. Everyone was a little wary of him getting into any situations that might get him into more trouble than he could handle. It frustrated him at first, but he’d come around quick enough. Riku had been picking up the slack for the past few months, around the time they’d gotten together, and Sora could tell it was running him ragged.

 

“Fine!” Sora agreed. “We can go to my ship in the Caribbean! I bet you’d look _so_ handsome as a pirate. I’ll even let you stay in the Captain’s quarters.” He waggled his eyebrows a little at the suggestion. Kissing had been slowly leading to other things lately, but those were things they definitely needed to be alone for.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Riku said with a flirty smile of his own. Sora melted a little at how good he looked but yelped when he was suddenly wrapped up in Riku’s arms and dipped to the side, Riku’s lips meeting his.

 

The probably looked like something out of a two-munny romance novel, but Riku was holding him up with such ease Sora couldn’t find it within himself to care very much. The weightless feeling of being suspended in Riku’s arms only added to how exciting the kiss felt.

 

It deepened straight away, Riku’s tongue curling around his just right, just how’d they been perfecting lately and even a tiny bit of clacking teeth from how enthusiastically he’d dived into it. Sora felt a little dazed and he wrapped one arm around Riku’s neck to keep a semblance of balance. He moaned into the kiss, his fingers curling into Riku’s growing hair, revelling in the groan Riku made at having both his hair touched — Riku had a thing for Sora touching, playing with or otherwise admiring his hair — and being kissed back as thoroughly as Riku was kissing him.

 

When the kiss broke Sora saw some stars floating around Riku’s face, who was looking far too smug for his own good.

 

“Good enough?” Riku asked, knowing full well it was better than _good_. The handsome, sexy, smug jerk. 

 

Sora hummed happily and gave Riku’s hair a little tug.

 

“We’re going to have to keep doing that as often as we can, whenever we can for comparison. For science, you know!” He said, standing upright but still in the circle of Riku’s arms.

 

“Oh well, if it’s for science.” Riku replied. He said a few things, the gooey kinds of things he said whenever he went somewhere without Sora and sneaked one last quick as a flash kiss on Sora’s lips, who raised his hand and touched his fingertips to his lips as he watched Riku leave.

 

Goodbye kisses were underrated as far as Sora was concerned. Because goodbye kisses meant, whether it was sooner or later, he’d always have a hello kiss to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a headcanon online about how Sora would be a bit oblivious to romance and kissing and all that, but once he figured his stuff out he'd be absolutely unstoppable. Not that Riku would complain. So now it's my headcanon too. 
> 
> My other Post-KH3 headcanon is that Riku starts growing his hair out again. Because I want him too, and so does Sora.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea!


End file.
